Slaughterhouse (Side Story 1): UA Shenanigans
by enderdez45
Summary: A collection of short stories detailing some of the highlights from Chiraka's stay at U.A. Academy. These stories don't affect the rest of the (eventual) series, they're just fun little one-offs to help me work on my writing abilities. Will be rated M just in case (Bakugo and suggestive themes, for example).
1. Karaoke Party

This is a side story from my main Slaughterhouseseries; the events in this story do not contribute to the rest of the series, they are simply a collection of one-offs describing the two months Chiraka spent with his classmates at U.A. Academy. These can be considered canon to the series, but most of these events will not be mentioned later on.

* * *

**Slaughterhouse: U.A. Shenanigans**

_Enderdez45_

Karaoke Night (Because Mina)

_This takes place after Chapter 4_

As Class 1-A stumbled back into their dorms after a particularly difficult week, Toru caught up with Mina and began whispering in her ear. As she talked, Mina grew a large, evil grin on her face and giggled, whispering back. Most of the class ignored them and elected to head to the showers to relax, but Mina and Toru called the rest of the girls over to them. After (quite literally) kicking Mineta out of their secret huddle, they turned to the boys of the class, grins on their faces. Mina stepped forwards and spoke. "Hey guys, us girls were getting a little bored, and we were wondering…" She paused for effect, snickering at their confused expressions, "How would you all like to have a party tonight?" Most of the class perked up and looked at each other in excitement, but Chiraka groaned and opened the door to the showers, slamming it behind him.

"What was that about?" Mineta asked Sero. He shrugged, then looked over to the girls.

"That sounds fun! What are we going to do at this party?" Mina looked at the girls, and they snickered again, sending chills down the boys' spines.

"Well," Mina began, "we were thinking we could get a karaoke machine, maybe play some games…" She trailed off, suddenly avoiding eye contact. "Momo can make us some booze…"

"Absolutely not!" Iida interjected, flailing his arms. "Underage drinking is a severe problem in our society, and I will not allow U.A. students to contribute to this problem! I…" As Iida trailed on, Mina rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Anyone else have a more positive response?" She asked, looking around. She smirked as she saw the class's two biggest party lovers grin at each other and bump fists: Kirishima and Sero. She laughed as Iida started to trail off, hearing the rest of the class start to murmur their approval. He sputtered for a few moments, then bowed his head in defeat.

"Very well, if it is the will of the class then I, as Class Representative, have no choice but to follow the desires of the people! But listen to me Mina," his face hardened as he locked eyes with her. "Any excessive drinking or otherwise inappropriate behavior will not be tolerated." Mina stuck her tongue out in response and turned to the girls.

"Alright! Let's go plan this party!" As the girls left to Mina's room, she turned and called to the boys one last time. "We'll have our party tomorrow night at nine! We'll see you tomorrow guys!" Mineta turned to Kaminari, an evil grin on his face.

"Imagine!" he started, rubbing his hands together. "We're going to be partying all night with a bunch of girls and drinks! I wonder what they're gonna wear…" As the two walked off, scheming ways to get their wicks wet, Sato went to the kitchen, saying something about making snacks for the party, and the rest of the guys went off to do their own things.

Later Saturday night, the guys sat around the common room, waiting. Kaminari looked over at the clock and groaned. "It's 9:15. Where are the girls? They planned this whole thing, you'd think they would be here." He slouched back on the couch, sighing. "I even got dressed up for this too."

Midoriya looked around. All of the guys had worn something more presentable for the party. Kaminari was wearing dark blue jeans, a black shirt with some band name on it that Midoriya didn't recognize, and a leather jacket. Iida was wearing a light blue polo shirt and khakis, Sato was wearing sweatpants and a white t-shirt under an apron as he moved around the kitchen, still cooking, and Aoyama was wearing some sort of outfit that could only be described as a "disco ball in the shape of a vest". Ojiro, Koji, and Shoji were wearing comfortable clothes, sweatpants and t-shirts. Sero had on a black denim jacket and jeans, and was wearing a thin silver chain around his neck. Mineta had on a set of tight-fitting satin pants and button-up shirt, complete with a pair of sunglasses. Tokoyami was wearing his usual black shirt and pants, but also had a black blanket draped around his shoulders as he sat on the ground. Kirishima and Bakugo were wearing similar black cargo pants and red button-up shirts; Bakugo had his unbuttoned and was being chastised by Iida for his "indecency", to whom he simply spouted off profanities at. Midoriya himself was wearing sweatpants and an All Might t-shirt, to which he had received snickering when he showed up. Lastly, Todoroki was wearing a purple turtleneck sweater and black jeans, leaning against the wall.

Midoriya perked up as he heard giggling and footsteps coming down the hall. "Hey guys, they're he…" his voice trailed off as he stared at the girls, and the other guys' mouths dropped as they turned to look. Mina was walking in front, wearing purple leggings and a cream-colored fur coat. Mineta started drooling as he saw her bare shoulders under the coat, to which he received a smack from Sero. Momo was wearing a black halter top and a red miniskirt, complete with painted red fingernails and lipstick, and sported a pearl necklace. Jiro hid behind her as she followed. She was wearing a purple tank top and jean shorts, and had black eyeshadow and lipstick on. Toru was wearing a striped pink tube top that looked a bit too tight and a white miniskirt. Uraraka and Tsuyu were last, and Midoriya's mouth dropped as Uraraka walked through the hall. She was wearing a pink halter top and tan shorts, but what really stood out was the mascara and lipstick that he assumed Toru had applied, marking a striking sharp contrast on her otherwise soft and round face. Tsuyu was wearing a long black t-shirt that went to her knees, and though it was hard to tell, she had green shorts on underneath.

As the guys collected themselves, Momo walked to the kitchen and dropped a few bottles of liquor on the counter. Sato came over to inspect them, making little comments to himself as he went down the line. He froze and his eyes went wide as he saw what was in the last bottle "Th-this is 140 proof vodka!" He looked at Momo, a bewildered look in his eyes. "Are you trying to kill us?" Momo only smirked and told him to start pouring shots. Meanwhile, Tsuyu had been quietly scanning the room from behind Uraraka, frowning. Ochaco turned to her friend and tilted her head.

"What's wrong Tsu?" she asked. Tsuyu didn't answer; Mina already had.  
"It's because Chiraka isn't here dummy!" She looked to the boys. "Where is that big, handsome guy anyway?" Iida raised his hand.

"He said he was tired, but that he might join us later. Also, I am going to require you to water down that vodka with something else before you serve it to us." Mina groaned.

"Fine. Sato!" He popped his head out from the kitchen. "Make us some mixed drinks, will you?" He gave a thumbs up and disappeared back into his work. Mina turned to the class and pumped her fist. "Now let's get this party started!"

_One hour later…_

The sound of someone singing, accompanied by lots of laughter, drifted up to Chiraka's room as he looked through his closet, cursing to himself. _How do I not have any good clothes? Why do I only have this crappy stuff?_He paused, then smacked his forehead._Right. I don't have any money. I knew I should have asked Momo to make me something._Taking one last look at his closet, he sighed before turning to his phone, which he had set up like a mirror. He was wearing a grey short sleeve V-neck and a pair of wrinkly, faded jeans. He took a deep breath, then turned to the door and walked to the elevator. As the doors opened at the common area, he heard the singing, much clearer now. He grinned as he recognized the song, and the voice singing as Jiro.

**"Turn the table's faces,**

**we'll all keep tuned.**

**I'm only, only,"**

The class umped back in shock as Chiraka leapt in and grabbed the microphone from Jiro. Taking a deep breath, he raised the microphone to his mouth and practically screamed the next lyrics:

**"Alive when I'm with you!"**

Jiro laughed, amazed he knew the song, and as the music dropped, everyone started dancing. Chiraka had grown to his muscle form and was grinning from ear to ear. When he realized the next part was coming, he moved over to Momo and whispered in her ear. She grinned, and her chest glowed purple. Meanwhile, Jiro had taken over the microphone again.

**"Turn the table's faces,**

**we'll all keep tuned.**

**I'm only, only,"**

As she sang, the noticed Chiraka holding something in his hand. He tossed it to her, and she grinned as she strapped the electric guitar over her shoulder and plugged her jacks into it. She strummed the guitar and sang the final part of the chorus.

**"Alive when I'm with you!"**

She started playing the guitar, everyone stopping for a moment in amazement, before cheering and clapping. As the guitar solo began winding down after nearly a minute, she strummed the beginnings of the final chord and began to sing the last lines.

'**Loving confidence in hand,**

**match my spirit of being my man.**

**Take away sugar coat,**

**cause boy I'll be floating,**

**in front of you, stitch me anew,**

**in a fabric that's pure, in two,**

**let a story weave instead of deceive me,"**

As she sang, she caught Kaminari's eye and stared at him as she sang. His smile faded, before being replaced by a much warmer one as she continued.

**"Turn the table's faces,**

**we'll all keep tuned.**

**I'm only, only,**

**alive when I'm with you."**

As the song finally ended, the class was silent in awe at the performance they had just witnessed. Then they burst out cheering and clapping, and Chiraka lifted her into the air as she blushed and tried to hide her face. As the next song came on, she bumped into Kaminari. They both blushed, and stood awkwardly for a moment before Kaminari held out his hand and asked, "Care to dance?" Jiro smiled and took his hand, and they went to the dance floor, laughing.

* * *

**The song that Jiro is singing is "With You (Sullivan King Remix)", by Excision. **

**I highly recommend it if you want to know what Jiro's singing sounds**

**like, or if you want to know what kind of music Chiraka likes.**


	2. Combat Training

Combat Training

_A few days later…_

The class stood in Ground Beta, waiting for All Might to arrive. They had changed into their hero costumes, with the exception of Chiraka, who wore his P.E. uniform. After a few minutes, All Might finally walked through the entrance, waving. He moved past them to walk to the monitor room, motioning them to follow. In the monitor room, he held out a box. "I will be selecting the names for teams of two. We will be doing Hero vs. Villain training again. I assume you all remember when we first did that?" he asked, grinning. "This time will be different, however. The goal here is not to capture a weapon," as he spoke, his grin got deeper. "Your goal today is to force your opponents to surrender." Bakugo smirked and whipped his head around to look at Midoriya, who frowned and glared back. All Might reached into the box and was about to pull out the first names when Momo raised her hand.

"All Might, we have an uneven number of students here. How will we be selecting teams fairly?" she asked. He froze, then raised his hand to his chin and started muttering to himself. He snapped his fingers and looked up.

"One team shall have three members in it. However, that team will have to have some sort of handicap, which I will determine after we pick the teams. Now then! Let's get to it, shall we?" He pulled out the first few names, and as the students heard their names, they moved by their partner to strategize. The teams were:

_Bakugo and Jiro_

_Kaminari and Sero_

_Ojiro and Tokoyami_

_Todoroki and Aoyama_

_Mina and Koji_

_Iida and Mineta_

_Kirishima and Sato_

_Uraraka and Hagakure_

_Midoriya and Shoji_

_Momo, Tsuyu, and Chiraka_

Chiraka motioned to Momo and Tsuyu to join him, and knelt down in the corner, thinking. He looked to them. "Do either of you have any ideas? I have one, but I'd prefer not to use it." Tsuyu shook her head, and Momo thought for a minute before finally shaking hers as well. Chiraka sighed. "Oh well, I feel pity for whoever we're up against." All Might interrupted everyone, announcing the order of fights.

**Heroes -Villains**

_Iida and Mineta vs. Kirishima and Sato_

_Ojiro and Tokoyami vs. Mina and Koji_

_Kaminari and Sero vs. Bakugo and Jiro_

_Midoriya and Shoji vs. Todoroki and Aoyama_

_Uraraka and Hagakure vs. Momo, Tsuyu, and Chiraka_

Tsuyu turned to her teammates. "We're against Toru and Ochaco, huh?" Chiraka groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"They're gonna die. They're so gonna die," he muttered. Momo smacked him on the back of the head, and he looked up, shocked.

"Ochaco and Toru are very strong fighters, I'll have you know. Underestimating them is a bad idea, and it could cost us the match," she said, frowning. Chiraka raised an eyebrow at this.

"Alright then Momo, let me tell you my plan, and then we'll see how you feel. But first, here's a question. What is the most powerful weapon a villain has?" He stared at the blank faces looking at him, and smirked. "Fear. The more scared your enemy is, the more irrationally they will act. Now, my plan is…" As Tsuyu and Momo heard his plan, their faces grew more shocked and disturbed. Momo turned green, and Tsuyu held her hands to her mouth.

"Okay, they might die," Tsuyu said to herself.

"What is wrong with you?" Momo asked, rubbing her temples. Chiraka simply shrugged, and Momo sighed. "Fuck it, that's all we got. I guess we're going with it then."

"First teams, go to the building! Villains will be waiting inside, preferably with traps set. Heroes will wait ten minutes before entering the building," All Might called. "Remember, your goal is to force your opponents to surrender, not to kill them." He chuckled at Bakugo, who huffed and stormed off to the first building.

Four matches later, Chiraka, Momo, and Tsuyu entered the building. In the monitor room, the other students stood watching the screens. At the top of the building, Chiraka turned to Momo. "You can make all the stuff we need, right?" Momo nodded and began to create. As the class watched from the monitor room, their faces flashed from confused to shocked to horrified.

"They're gonna die," Mina said nervously.

Ten minutes later, Uraraka and Hagakure entered the building. The lights had all been busted, and Toru stepped gingerly around the piles of broken glass. Uraraka froze as she heard a scream from further in the building. "Toru, did you hear that?"

"It sounded like Momo. Should we be concerned?" Toru asked, voice faltering. Uraraka slapped her face and shook her head before turning to Toru.

"It's probably part of the trap. We should keep moving." Toru nodded, and they ventured farther into the darkness. After about five minutes, they encountered a door that looked like something large had smashed into it. Uraraka and Hagakure looked at each other and gulped, and Toru slowly pushed the door open, both girls carefully peeking their heads inside. The class saw them freeze, then scream.

Inside the room, it was hell. Blood was splattered across every surface, and the bodies of their classmates lay about, torn apart. Flames leapt from the walls, and in the center of the room, a hooded figure knelt with its back to them, rustling and making strange noises. As the figure heard the girls, it turned to reveal a set of white eyes peering out from the cloak and a row of bloody, jagged teeth. On the ground before it, Momo lay still, blood covering her body. As Uraraka and Toru froze, the cloaked figure suddenly leapt towards them, screaming. Uraraka screamed, then suddenly pivoted and grabbed at the figures arm as it reached them. She grabbed the back of its neck and flipped it over her shoulder, slamming it into the ground. The figure raised a fist into the air, before slamming it down on the ground, creating a rush of air that blew Uraraka to the middle of the room. Toru rushed over to her.

"Ochaco, are you alright?" she frantically cried, grabbing her friend and pulling her to her feet. Uraraka stared off into space, catatonic. Toru froze as she heard an echoing laugh from behind her. Uraraka suddenly snapped out of it and gasped, staring in horror over (through?) Toru's shoulder. Toru slowly turned, and collapsed on the ground next to Uraraka. Chiraka, blood staining his body, stood in the flames, an evil grin on his face. Toru and Uraraka screamed as he leapt towards them.

"AAAAHHHHHH! WE GIVE UP! WE GIVE UP! HELP US!" They screamed as Chiraka flew towards them, reaching out. They stayed frozen, eyes clenched shut, until they heard laughter. They slowly opened their eyes, and saw Chiraka, back to normal size, laughing at them. They heard movement behind them, and turned to see Momo and Tsuyu crawling out of a hole in the wall, both snickering. Toru and Uraraka lay still, dumbfounded, until Toru got up and screamed at Momo and Tsuyu. "WHAT WAS THAT? WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO US?"

Momo burst out laughing. "We won, that's what! Chiraka, you play a really good villain," she added as Chiraka offered Uraraka a hand. She shakily accepted it and stood up.

"H-how did you…" she began, but Tsuyu cut her off.

"Momo made dummies of all of us and some fake blood. Chiraka said a villain's greatest weapon is fear, so we went along with it." She laughed. "Toru, I didn't know you could scream that loud!" Toru grumbled and turned to Chiraka, who was smirking at her. She walked up to him and slapped him across the face, then walked off.

"You're mean." She said as she left, sulking. This caused everyone in the room to laugh even harder, and even Toru started giggling. In the monitor room, however, reactions were different. All Might and the students were staring at the screens, jaws dropped, nervousness in their eyes.

All Might quickly turned back to the students. "A-all right now, head on back to the locker rooms and get changed. We'll discuss the results when you all return to class." As the students filed out, Kaminari looked to Tokoyami.

"Remind me never to piss Chiraka off," he said. Tokoyami simply nodded, eyes wide. Dark Shadow popped out.

"I thought I was the scary one here," he pouted. Tokoyami gave him a deadpan look and shone his phone's flashlight at Dark Shadow, who promptly rushed back into hiding.


	3. Party 2: Electric Boogaloo

The Part Where Mina Fucks Up Everyone's Secrets

_That Friday Night…_

The class lay around in the common room. After a week of heavy training, they were all exhausted. Mina burst in the door, Toru in tow. "Hey guys~" she teased, looking out at the tired faces in the room. "Toru and I got some alcohol, wanna party?" She pouted as a chorus of groans filled the room.

"Any other time Mina," Kaminari said, "we would love that. Right now though, I just wanna sleep."

"You can sleep after we have fun!" Mina yelled. She looked to Toru in desperation, and Toru thought for a moment before whispering in her ear. Mina grew a lecherous grin and turned back to the class. "Wanna play 'never have I ever'?"

A few minutes later, the class was sitting around in a circle, some more enthusiastic than others. Mina looked at Midoriya. "You go first Broccoli!" He sighed, then looked up.

"Never have I ever cheated on a test." To his surprise, everyone except Todoroki, Momo, and Iida took a drink. "Wow," he said, chuckling, "and I thought you were all good people." Mina laughed and pointed to Kaminari, who was next to him.

Kaminari thought for a minute, then spoke up, smirking. "Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex." The atmosphere in the room grew thick as blushing faces looked all around. Mina triumphantly took another drink, and, blushing, Koda and Jiro did as well. The others stared at them, and Koda hid his face.

"My turn!" Toru cheered. "Never have I ever," she paused for a moment, then snickered. "Never have I ever kissed anybody in this room!" The entire circle's faces went white, and Momo, Todoroki, Midoriya, Uraraka, and Tsuyu quietly took a sip, to cheers and cooing from their friends. Chiraka winked at Tsuyu and promptly chugged the whole bottle, to the surprise of those around him. Mina grinned sinisterly.

"I thought we were only taking a sip, Chiraka." He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking. He winked at Tsuyu, who turned bright red and hid her face, leaning against Uraraka.

"I've done more than a sip's worth, sweetie," he said, and the class burst out in laughter. He looked around the circle, noticing he was next. He tapped his finger against his chin, then grew a massive, shit-eating grin. "Never have I ever had sex with someone of the same sex." You could hear a pin drop. Blushing, Mina took a sip of her drink. Chiraka looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"A-anyway, I'm up next I guess," Jiro said. The next couple of questions were tamer, until they finally got to Mina, who had been snickering to herself the whole time. She stared dead at Chiraka and mouthed _payback_at him. He blushed.

"Never have I ever had sex with someone in this room!" Mina said, smirking. Tsuyu ribbited and hid behind Uraraka, taking a sip of her drink as she did. Uraraka and Midoriya did as well, faces bright red. Chiraka downed another bottle, then noticed Tsuyu and frowned.

"Really Tsu?" he asked, making all eyes in the room turn to her. "I'm only worth one sip?" She squeaked and curled up, blushing as her friends snickered at her. Tsuyu looked up, a lecherous grin on her face, making Chiraka recoil slightly.

"You're right, Chiraka," she said, and downed the rest of her bottle. Not breaking eye contact with him, she reached over and grabbed another bottle, drinking that one too. As the class blushed, Chiraka laughed and reached over to high-five her. Mina sat back, blushing and fanning herself.

"You know what guys? New game. Let's play truth or dare." Mineta began crying with joy, until Sero leaned over to him.

"You realize if you ask a girl, none of them will ever pick a dare from you." Mineta paused, and his tears changed to sadness. Mina placed an empty bottle in the middle of the circle.

"Alright, I'll go first!" She spun the bottle, and it finally stopped on Tokoyami. He groaned, and picked truth. Mina thought for a moment, then spoke up. "Do you ever use Dark Shadow to masturbate?"

Tokoyami spit out his drink and a few other looked at Mina in disgust. "No," Tokoyami said, glaring at her, "we're both straight."

"So does Da-" Mina began, but was cut off by Dark Shadow coming out and clapping his hand over her mouth. She pouted, then smacked him away. Tokoyami spun the bottle, and it landed on Toru. Tokoyami stared at his drink for a moment, then took a big gulp and turned to Toru.

"Well?" He asked. Toru picked truth, and Tokoyami took another swig before speaking. "If someone banged you, would they see their dick inside you, or would it disappear?"

"Dude!" Sero butted in. "Why would you- actually, that makes sense."

"Yeah," Uraraka said. "When you eat, we don't see the food just floating in mid-air."

Toru thought for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I've never tested that before." She turned to Tokoyami and pressed her arms together, squishing her chest out. "Care to help me with that?" Tokoyami sputtered and looked away, blushing. Toru laughed before spinning the bottle. It landed on Mineta, who looked at her in a mixture of curiosity, nervousness, and arousal. Toru threw a pillow at him. "Wipe that look off your face and choose." Mineta rubbed his head, muttering angrily, and chose dare. Toru paused for a moment, then spoke. "On Monday, in homeroom, I dare you to stick some of your balls to Mr. Aizawa's chair." Mineta shivered, but agreed as the class laughed.

"Please land on a girl," Mineta whispered to himself, then spun the bottle. It spun for a few moments, before finally stopping in front of Shoji. "Damn it," Mineta swore under his breath as Shoji chose truth. Mineta rubbed his chin, then an evil grin spread across his face. "You can duplicate any body part on those arms of yours, right?" Shoji's eyes went wide, and he gulped as Mineta delivered the finishing blow. "Can you duplicate your dick?" Everyone burst out laughing, and laughed even harder as Shoji blushed and nodded. He quickly spun the bottle, and the laughter slowly died down as it landed on Momo. She smiled and chose dare.

Shoji was quiet for a bit, thinking. He finally looked up to Momo and said, "I dare you to sit on Todoroki's lap for the rest of the night." The smile left her face and she blushed bright red. She looked over to Todoroki, who was looking away and blushing even harder than her. She gulped and scooted closer to Todoroki, who leaned back as she sat down. She spun the bottle, and it landed on Aoyama. He flipped his hair and chose truth.

"Aoyama, why do you have such an obsession with sparkly things?" she asked. Aoyama paused, then his face fell, and he looked at his hands. He sat for a moment before finally smiling and speaking up.

"I suppose it would have to be my mother. She loves jewelry, and she would often ask me to help her select some for events. After a while, I became so good at choosing a fashionable combination for nearly every occasion that I started doing the same for myself." The class nodded, looking around at each other. Aoyama spun the bottle, and it stopped in front of Uraraka. She blushed and chose truth. Aoyama laid his chin on his hands and nodded towards Midoriya. "How was it?"

The effect was instant, and hilarious. Uraraka shrieked and jumped about five feet in the air, face steaming red, a terrified look in her eyes, and Midoriya blushed and fell back, breathing hard. Their friends laughed at their reactions, and Uraraka buried her face in her hands and mumbled something. "I'm sorry sweetie," Mina said, giggling, "but you gotta speak up! We all wanna hear this!" Uraraka moaned into her arms, then looked up, a defeated look on her face.

"It was incredible. It was the greatest thing I've ever done, and I loved every minute of it." She spun the bottle, an annoyed expression on her face, but leaned against Midoriya, who placed his hand on her thigh. It slowly stopped facing Kaminari.

The next few rounds were not much better. Kaminari made Jiro reveal she had a nipple piercing (which earned Mineta a jab from her earphone jacks when he asked to see it), Jiro made Bakugo give a highly amused Kirishima a lap dance (he was extremely drunk, so it somehow happened), Bakugo made Mina take off her shirt and shorts (Mineta sneakily handed him a 1000 yen note), and so on until Uraraka spun the bottle again and it landed on Tsuyu, who chose dare. Uraraka grinned and pointed at Chiraka, hiccupping "Go get him."

Before the words had even left her mouth Tsuyu was on top of Chiraka, lips locked with his. His eyes went wide before slowly closing and embracing his current situation. The class laughed and whistled at the show, before Tsuyu finally broke the kiss, panting and flushed red. Chiraka smirked at her and winked, and she shivered slightly before laying down next to him. Mina sneakily took a picture with her phone, and the game continued, albeit a little more personal and intimate than before.

_1:35 AM, Saturday Morning_

The party was slowly winding down. Bakugo, Sato, and Toru had passed out on the couches, a few others were fighting off sleep just enough to clean up a bit, and the rest were heading to their rooms. Most went to their own rooms, but a few had other plans. Todoroki was yanked into Momo's room after he walked with her to her room, Uraraka followed Midoriya into his, Jiro and Kaminari practically ran to her room, and Tsuyu snuck into Chiraka's room after everyone else was asleep.

The next morning, Mineta was beaten by them after they caught him rummaging through their trashcans for any discarded "contraceptives".


	4. Uraraka vs the Internet

Uraraka Uses The Internet

_That Sunday…_

The morning started off like normal. Tired students slowly arrived at the kitchen and got some food, some of the early risers such as Kirishima, Midoriya, and Iida were returning from their respective workouts, and Bakugo came storming through the elevator, yelling.

"WHERE'S MY FUCKING LAPTOP?" he screamed. Sero waved at him.

"Good morning to you too Bakugo! What seems to be the problem?" he snickered. Bakugo turned to him, murder in his eyes.

"ONE OF YOU SHITS TOOK MY FUCKING COMPUTER AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS! GIVE IT BACK OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Chiraka walked out of the elevator, yawning and cracking his back. He stopped, looking at the scene with a tired, deadpan expression, before grabbing a yogurt from the fridge and sitting at the table next to Kirishima and Sato.

"What's he having a stroke over this time?" he asked Jiro, who was sitting across the table. She looked up, earphone jacks plugged into her phone, and shrugged, turning up the volume. Bakugo continued yelling random profanities at everyone, and even began throwing food at people, before Chiraka whistled at him, getting his attention. Bakugo whipped his head around to look at him, and Chiraka nodded towards the couch. Bakugo stormed over to the couch, then froze in confusion. Uraraka was laying down, furiously typing on Bakugo's laptop. Her eyes were dark and tired, like she hadn't slept at all. Bakugo stared for a few moments before grinding his teeth and stomping his way next to her.

"What the fuck are you doing Round Face?" he yelled. Everyone looked over, and Uraraka continued typing, pretending she hadn't heard him. Bakugo reached for the laptop, fuming, but Uraraka smacked his hand away, eyes never leaving the screen. Bakugo stared at her in shock before yelling at her again. "WHY ARE YOU USING MY FUCKING COMPUTER? GIVE IT BACK BITCH!" Chiraka and a few others stood up and began walking to the couch, ready to defuse the situation if it got messy, but Uraraka spoke up.

"Fuck off retard I'm busy." Bakugo's eyes opened wide and everyone else's jaws hit the floor. Uraraka continued typing, and everyone looked to Bakugo, nervous for her safety. He stood there, dumbfounded, before growling and raising a steaming hand in the air. Sero and Kirishima rushed to restrain him, and Midoriya and Iida moved between the two, blocking him from getting to her. Bakugo struggled, spouting profanities at everyone, before Chiraka rolled his eyes and reached to his earbuds, growing to full size. He calmly walked up to Bakugo and, holding his hands up on either side of his head, smacked him hard on the temples. Bakugo went limp, and Sero and Kirishima struggled to hold him as he collapsed, snoring.

"That's better," Chiraka said, before shrinking back down and flopping next to Uraraka on the couch. He looked over to her, and glanced at the screen. "Hey, you're a natural at that," he remarked.

"Natural at what?" Todoroki asked, tilting his head as he looked to the computer screen. Chiraka smiled and leaned back, crossing his arms.

"Shitposting," he said. "I taught her what 4chan was yesterday and she hasn't stopped shitposting since then." He wiped away a tear. "I'm so proud of her." Mina groaned and slammed her head onto the table.

"Why did you have to do that to her? Why did you turn our sweet little cinnamon bun into a loser?" Chiraka opened his mouth, then frowned and closed it, raising his hand to his chin. He thought for a minute, before finally looking back to Mina and shrugging. Mina glared at him. "Make her stop," she said.

"Fine." Chiraka rolled his eyes at her before turning back to Uraraka and snatching the computer away. Uraraka protested and tried to grab the laptop back, but Chiraka grabbed her face in his hands. He stared into her eyes. "The moon landing was real," he began, "9/11 was not an inside job, plague doctors don't exist anymore, and they're called chicken tenders, not tendies." Instantly, Uraraka's eyes cleared and she suddenly gasped, taking deep breaths and holding her chest. She looked around, confused.

"What just happened?" she asked. Chiraka shrugged and turned on the TV.

"Shitposting."


	5. The Final Days: Planning

The Final Days: Planning

_The last week of Chiraka's stay with the class…_

The girls of Class 1-A were having a sleepover in Mina's room. As they talked and laughed, Jiro spoke up.

"Hey girls," she said, "I just realized that this is Chiraka's last week with us." The laughter died down, and they looked at Tsuyu, concern on their faces. She was looking down at the floor in front of her, and Uraraka leaned over to give her a hug. Mina stood up, hands on her hips.

"We're going to make these last few days the best days of his life!" she exclaimed. "We're going to leave him with such happy memories that he'll want to come back to us next year!" The girls all nodded in agreement and looked to Tsuyu. She looked at Mina, a smile on her face.

"Thank you," she said softly as a single tear dripped down her cheek.

In class the next morning, Mineta and Kirishima walked up to Chiraka. "Hey man," Mineta said. "What are you going to do after you're gone?" Chiraka looked at him and opened his mouth, then closed it and frowned.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Chiraka pulled out his phone and opened his calendar. "I'm supposed to spend some time doing community service in Hosu City afterwards, and I think I overheard them saying I was going to get sent to a correctional facility somewhere out of the country, but it keeps changing on me." He tilted his head back and sighed. "Honestly, I just want to move back onto the streets. That's the only place where I can really be myself."

"Chiraka," Kaminari said, "you being yourself is what killed, like, thirty people. I mean they were criminals, but you're not a hero. And even if you were, you can't kill the bad guys." Chiraka raised an eyebrow at him, but just shrugged.

"I just feel like sometimes the heroes don't do enough to stop the bad guys" He typed something into his phone and opened the news. "Even if they did, they can't stop Hayami."

"Why?" Jiro asked, looking over her shoulder. "You're sixteen and you beat him."

"I ambushed him. In a real fight, nobody can even get close to him." Chiraka rubbed his cheek, feeling the old scar. "I barely did."

"You know," Mina said, "I don't think you ever told us what that guy's Quirk is. Is it a strength-type thing like Midoriya, or is it something like Todoroki or Bakugo's?"

Chiraka looked around him. The class was staring at him, curiosity in their eyes. He leaned forwards, resting his head on his hand. "His Quirk is nearly impossible to fight against." He looked to the chalkboard, but his gaze was focused far beyond it. "It's called Nightmare. He can see a person's worst fears and weaponizes them. He can force a person to hallucinate if it's a verbal or mental situation or something like that, and if it's a physical thing, he can create it and use it against them. I've seen grown men break down screaming for their mommies before him. He's driven people to commit suicide with his Quirk." He closed his eyes, cracking his neck. "There isn't a limit on how long he can use it or to how many people he uses it on. The only negative effect is that whenever he uses it, he gets plagued by nightmares the next time he sleeps. Actually," he paused, looking up. "There is one way to resist his Quirk."

"Is it some sort of yoga thing where you clear your mind?" Toru asked. Chiraka shook his head.

"The only way to fight it is to experience something so traumatic that nothing scares you anymore." He looked around the room, seeing the shocked faces staring back. "After seeing my parents murdered before my eyes, and coming across my sister's dead body, nothing he can conjure up affects me." He stood up, a determined look on his face. "I'm the only person who can stop him, and he knows it. That's the reason why I was only staying here for two months."

"So that he can't find you?" Midoriya asked. Chiraka nodded.

"The idea is to keep moving me around until I can become a full hero. I'm a threat to him, and he won't stop until I'm dead. To be honest, I've stayed with you for too long. He might find out and try to use you all against me." Chiraka smiled at his friends, his eyes burning with strength. "But you all are strong. There's no way he can fight all of you. Even if he does appear, he won't stand a chance. And I'll be right by your side if he does."

Mr. Aizawa cleared his throat from the front of the room, starting the class. "If you don't mind, Chiraka," he said, eyes red, "class started five minutes ago. Shut up and sit down."

Chiraka gulped and immediately sat in his seat. Aizawa rubbed his temples. _Still,_he thought, _he does care for them. It's good that he told them the danger he's in. I can see in his heart that he would never allow any of them to get hurt because of him._He frowned._He still needs to learn how to shut up though._

Two days before Chiraka was supposed to leave, the class arranged to throw him a going away party, to be held the night before he left. After dinner that night, Chiraka headed out to do some training, so the class had about three hours to plan. Mina was in charge of the party, and for almost two and a half hours, the class worked hard to ensure that it would be the best night of Chiraka's life. The only problem:

"How are we going to distract him long enough to get everything set up?" Mina groaned, sliding down the couch until she was laying on the floor. She was exhausted; she had never worked this hard in her life, not even during the midterm. Sero looked up, bags under his eyes.

"We need to get him out of the dorm for a few hours, but it would be suspicious if we just kicked him out and didn't let him in." He groaned. "At this rate, we should just ask Class B if we can hold it in their dorm."

"Yeah, right." Kaminari looked over at Sero. "Monoma hates us and wouldn't let us, and Chiraka hasn't even met most of them." He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "At this point, we'd need divine intervention to make this work."

And divine intervention was on their side, because at that moment the front door burst open and a familiar voice called out, "Midoriya! Where are you?"

Midoriya stiffened up. "Oh, God no," he groaned while the rest of the class went white as the source of the commotion revealed itself: Hatsume. She walked over to the couch where Midoriya was squished between Uraraka (who kept a suspicious glare focused on her) and Todoroki, leaning over him.

"It's been a while! Why haven't you been around?" she asked. "You didn't need anything else for your suit? You didn't want to help me test out my babies?" Midoriya kept a deadpan expression, face blushing slightly as Hatsume's chest pressed against the back of his head.

"The last time I did that you almost twisted me in half," he replied, tilting his head away from her. "What do you want?" Hatsume grinned.

"Well, it's not what I want," she teased. "I've got someone who really wants to meet you." Midoriya rolled his eyes, and Kirishima spoke up.

"Who wants to meet Midoriya? I thought almost everyone at school knows him." Mei shook her head.

"He's not a student, he's my cousin. Apparently, THIS guy," she said, wrapping her arms around Midoriya's head and pulling him back (to Uraraka's anger), "saved his life a while back, and he wanted to thank him properly." Midoriya wrestled out of her arms, blushing. He turned to her in confusion. Mei pretended not to notice his annoyance and continued. "I actually haven't seen him in a while, so I was going to head over to his place when he called and asked if he could meet you."

Midoriya scratched the back of his neck, looking away from her. "Look Hatsume, I'm sorry but I'm kinda busy right now, so…" He trailed off, hoping she would take the hint. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Nobody says no to my cousin, Midoriya. And that's not very hero-like of you to not meet someone you saved." He groaned and turned to face her, annoyed.

"Alright then," he said, "when did I save this guy? Because in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a hero yet. I haven't saved anyone." Hatsume shook her head.

"No, you are a hero." She stared into his eyes, defiance in hers. "You're the reason he survived that Wolfram guy at I-Island." Midoriya's eyes went wide as he remembered the fight on the rooftop. Mei noticed and continued. "You know, he met his girlfriend there. If you and All Might hadn't defeated the villain, both of them would have been dead. So," she stood up straight, smirking. "You wanna meet him?"

Midoriya looked to Uraraka, who was still angry at Hatsume. She looked back at him, and motioned to the door. He nodded in understanding. "Um, Hatsume," he said, "could I bring a friend or two with me?" Mei grinned.

"Of course! Bring whoever you like, Kinetica loves-" In an instant, Midoriya was in her face, shock on his.

"Your cousin is Kinetica?!" he practically yelled. Her eyes went wide, and her smile grew larger.

"You know him? I haven't met a single person outside of my classmates who know who he is."

"Who's Kinetica?" Todoroki asked. Midoriya turned to him, excitement on his face.

"He's the only student in U.A. history to ask to transfer OUT of the hero course!" he said excitedly. "He joined the support course even though he had one of the strongest Quirks in the school! He wanted to build things more than cause harm, so he ended up switching studies, but he's one of the most popular scientists in the world!" Tsuyu tilted her head.

"I've never heard of him. When was he in school here?" Mei spoke up, cutting off Midoriya.

"He's 22 right now, he went here a few years back. His Quirk is called "Stasis"." Her eyes shone as she rambled on. "He can lock an object or person in a set position in space for a short time, and any kinetic energy applied to it will be absorbed by the object and released once it unfreezes! It conserves energy and angular momentum, so he can pretty much beat anything in a fight, and is great for rescue missions!" She turned back to Midoriya. "So what do you say? Care to come along?" He nodded excitedly, and Mei clapped her hands. "Great! I'll come get you and your friends tomorrow! See ya then!"

As she left, Midoriya turned back to the class. "I can take Chiraka with me to go meet this guy. Someone else can come with me if they want, but the rest of you will have plenty of time to get everything ready!" He looked over at Uraraka, who was still pouting. "Wanna come with us?" She thought for a second, then nodded. Jiro laughed.

"Probably because she doesn't want Hatsume to be flirting with you the whole time!" Uraraka blushed and threw a pillow at her. Midoriya rolled his eyes.

"With Chiraka there, she won't even notice me. Trust me." At hearing this, Tsuyu pouted, crossing her arms. Midoriya quickly reassured her. "He wouldn't do that to you Tsu. He's not a big fan of her."

"Why not?" Mineta asked. "I'd be all over her if I had the chance." He drooled a bit before wiping his mouth. "Have you all noticed too? That she never wears a bra?" Tsuyu whipped him with her tongue, sending him sprawling. Mina stood up, triumphant.

"It's settled then! Midoriya and Uraraka will take Chiraka to meet Hatsume's cousin, and we'll have plenty of time to prepare! Let's do this!"

* * *

**This chapter and the next two are the only **

**ones that will be referenced in the next story, **

**Slaughterhouse: New Mission. You will still be able **

**to understand the story without them, but they **

**will explain some stuff, like Mei's cousin Kinetica **

**and his interactions with Chiraka.**


	6. The Final Days: Distraction

The Final Days: Distraction

The next day, Midoriya and Uraraka met with Chiraka and asked for him to join them. Luckily, he agreed, despite who they would be spending the day with. As the three left to meet Mei, Uraraka flashed a glance at Mina and winked. Mina smiled and gave a thumbs up in reply, and the second they left the dorms, she whirled around.

"Come on everyone, it's time! We've only got a few hours to do this, and it has to be perfect!" Mineta looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Why does it have to be perfect?" he asked. "I'm sure Chiraka would be happy with anything we do." Mina towered over him, eyes full of anger.

"We're doing this perfect because I want it to be!" she yelled. Mineta gulped and nodded. Mina smiled and clapped her hands. "Great! Momo, I need you to start making decorations. Sero, help her hang them." The two nodded and got to work. "Sato, you get your ass in that kitchen and cook!" He stuck an arm out from the fridge and gave a thumbs up, already planning the meals. Mina turned to Jiro. "Girl, go find some tunes to play! I want this to be the best mix ever!" She pointed at Kaminari. "You too! Get to it!" They saluted and left for Jiro's room, where her equipment was. Mina turned to the group of boys left. "The rest of you, I need some big, strong boys to help move things around. Anyone up to it~?" she teased. Bakugo grunted and stomped away, Kirishima and Todoroki following. "Aoyama, go help with decorating! Shoji, Ojiro, go see if Sato needs any help! And the rest of us will be quality control! Understand?" The rest of the group nodded and went to work.

Meanwhile, the trio had arrived at Class 1-H's dorm. Midoriya went to the door to knock, but instead the door swung open, slamming into his face. Mei walked out, unfazed. She was wearing her typical black tank top and cargo pants. Her goggles were on her forehead, as usual, and she waved at Uraraka, turning to Chiraka. "Hey there big guy, you coming with us?" she asked. He nodded, rolling his eyes. Mei noticed. "Hey, it's gonna be fun! I promise I won't feel you up again~." Chiraka groaned.

"Fine, fine, let's get going." He thought for a second, then spoke. "Are we taking the bus there?" Mei shook her head.

"No, my family bought me a car. I can drive you all there." She grinned, and Chiraka took a small step back.

"Uh, sure. Lead the way Hatsume."

Thirty minutes later, they were outside of a small workshop in Tokyo. Uraraka was kneeling on the sidewalk, green, while Midoriya and Chiraka were leaning against the wall, panting.

"Hey Mei," Chiraka said, "Did your parents forget to get you a driver's license first?" Mei shook her head, hands proudly on her hips.

"No, I just failed a few times. But I'm getting better!" Midoriya clenched his side.

"I'm taking the train back home after this," he groaned. Mei rolled her eyes and walked to the door. She knocked on it a few times, then kicked the door open and walked inside. The other three followed her, looking around in awe.

The entire place was filled with tools, gadgets, screens, and a massive pile of junk in one corner. Midoriya looked at it and shuddered, thinking of Mei's pile back at Power Loader's workshop. They heard a wrench clacking from behind a door, and Mei burst through it, yelling. "Hey doofus, it's Mei! I brought some people with me!" They heard the wrench clatter down into a toolbox and a man stepped out from behind a car on a lift. He was in his early twenties, and had pink hair, just like Mei, and was decently well built, standing about as tall as Mr. Aizawa. He was wearing a white tank top and cargo shorts, and had a set of goggles on his eyes. Midoriya could see bits of information running across tiny screens in the lenses. He lifted the goggles to reveal a pair of yellow eyes. He smiled and spread his arms as Mei ran to him and tackled him in a hug.

"Mei! Good to see you!" he said, laughing. "How are you?" She propped herself up, a frown on her face.

"I haven't seen you in months and that's all you have to say? We were all worried sick when you didn't come back from I-Island after that bad guy attacked and then you just call out of nowhere, not even caring about seeing me, but wanting to see some guy that you never even met?!" Midoriya saw a few tears drip from the normally enthusiastic girl, and he felt sadness for her. The man pulled her closer.

"Mei, I am so glad to see you okay." She sniffed in his arms as he sat up, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry for making you all worry about me, I was busy helping with repairs and I got so caught up in work, and-" Mei clapped her hand over his mouth, standing up.

"What are you getting all emotional for?" she asked, her usual grin back on her face. Midoriya tilted his head in shock. _She was a wreck two seconds ago but now she's alright?_he thought. Evidently, the man felt the same, as he rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching. "Anyway, I brought some people for you to meet!" she turned to the three watching in confusion. "This is my cousin, Toschi Hatsume! He goes by Kinetica when he's saving people." Midoriya stepped forwards, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you! I'm-" Toschi cut him off.

"You're Deku, right? I recognized the hair." He walked around Midoriya, examining him. "Not bad, not bad at all. Suit's a little outdated, and-" He looked down, then to Mei. "Iron soles? Really? That's the best you could come up with?" She rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Not all of us have an unlimited budget Toschi. I made it work the best I could." He glanced at Midoriya and nodded his head at Mei, raising an eyebrow.

"How's it working out for you? Oh, what am I saying, it's probably working great. Now, Melissa said-"

"You know Melissa Shield?" Uraraka piped in. "From I-Island?" Toschi looked up, surprised.

"She's my girlfriend. You know her?" Midoriya and Uraraka's mouths dropped. Chiraka looked between the two, confused. Toschi noticed Chiraka, and squinted, pulling his goggles back down. A red beam shot out from them and traced around his body. He raised his goggles, eyes sparking with recognition. "You're the Slaughterhouse." Chiraka slammed his fist on the table, stunning everyone.

"Never," he began, "never call me that. Understand?" Toschi nodded, a suspicious look in his eyes.

"What's he doing here? Did he want something?" he asked Mei.

"Nope!" she answered. "Just along for the ride." He rubbed his chin, looking at Chiraka.

"You need something to regulate your Quirk more effectively than just some earbuds. Give me a few days and I'll have something."

"Actually," Chiraka said, rubbing his neck, "I leave tomorrow. I might be going to I-Island." Toschi clapped his hands.

"Great! I can send the plans to Melissa and she can build the device for you!" Midoriya raised his hand.

"How'd you and Melissa meet?" he asked. Toschi paused, then walked over to his workbench. He picked up a photograph and smiled. The picture showed Toschi standing on a podium next to Melissa. They were both grinning, gold medals wrapped around their necks.

"We ended up tying in an invention competition a few days before the attack. Afterwards, we started talking during the repairs and it went from there." He put the picture down, and turned to Midoriya. "She said your Quirk harms you at full strength, correct?" He nodded, and Toschi squinted at him. "Walk with me for a minute, would you? Mei, don't break anything or I will ban you again." As Mei stuck her tongue out at him, Midoriya followed Toschi out behind the workshop. A track was set up, along with what looked like a garage at one end of it. Toschi stopped at the edge of the track. He turned to Midoriya, face serious.

"She tells me you broke the Full Gauntlet." His face blushed red, and he stammered about how it wasn't on purpose. Toschi held up his hand, and Midoriya quieted down. "That gauntlet was designed to take the full strength of All Might three times. It took your full strength three times, then broke." His eyes narrowed. "I've been doing a lot of research, Deku. About Quirks. About SPECIAL Quirks that can be transferred between people." Midoriya's face paled. "Does the name "One For All" ring a bell?" Midoriya froze, face white. Toschi sighed. "It's obvious you need help. I haven't told anyone, not even Melissa. I want to help you become the Symbol of Peace. When I saw you on that rooftop, I saw potential. I saw someone who is even stronger than All Might ever was, but who needs training." Midoriya looked at him in shock. "I've been working with Melissa on something that could help you. Once I get the final prototype finished, I'll send it to Mei for final tweaking and then have her give it to you." Midoriya flinched at this, and Toschi laughed. "I'll make sure she doesn't do anything too crazy with it. Now let's go back in. I'd hate to keep your girlfriend waiting." Midoriya flushed red.

"U-Uraraka isn't-" he stammered, but Toschi cut him off.

"I never said a name." he grinned, then turned and walked back to the workshop. He opened the door, only for an explosion to blow out the doorway, sending him flying. Mei stood in the middle of the wreckage of the car, wrench in hand.

"Sorry!" she called, smiling. Toschi buried his face in his hands, and muttered something under his breath. Mei walked over to him. "It doesn't look that bad! Don't act like that, now you can fix any problems you had with it!" He looked up, a dead look in his eyes.

"That was Endeavor's car." He said. Mei's jaw dropped, and she turned back around as another explosion blew Chiraka and Uraraka out the door. She looked in the doorway and saw flames licking the walls.

"Fuck."


	7. The Final Days: The Party

The Final Days: Party

An hour later, the four departed from Kinetica's workshop, having helped him clean up the mess Mei had made. As they piled into Mei's car to begin the half-hour drive back to U.A, the rest of their classmates were putting the finishing touches on the party. Streamers were strewn about, a row of different foods and sodas were spread out on the kitchen counters, and the center of the common area had been converted into a dance floor, complete with lights, speakers, and everything to make it a nightclub-worthy setup. Mina had insisted that everyone put on nicer clothes, and as the first few students made their way downstairs, Mina had already begun planning for the surprise.

"Alright," she addressed everyone, "Midoriya should text me when they get on school grounds. When that happens, everyone needs to hide somewhere. This is a surprise party, so let's surprise him!" She pumped her fist excitedly in the air, but Todoroki interrupted her.

"Chiraka's a twitchy person. I feel a surprise like that would be dangerous to us all."

"I agree with Todoroki," Iida said, stepping forwards. "Chiraka has already shown to us that he doesn't take well to surprises, and I think we all remember what happened last time." The class as a whole shuddered as they remembered the time Toru found out his birthday and threw him a surprise party. The initial shock had sent him into "combat mode" and he had lashed out in self-defense. He later apologized to Toru in Recovery Girl's office, where she had been healed of her broken nose.

Mina pouted. "Alright, we'll have someone greet him at the door and bring him in." Her eyes flicked to Tsuyu, and the other girls threw glances at her as well. She looked around in confusion.

"Why me?" she asked.

Bakugo smacked his forehead, his usual frown more pronounced than usual. "Because you've fucked the guy and he trusts you, you idiot! Just hurry this up so that he leaves sooner!" he crudely shouted. Tsuyu flushed red, and Kirishima smacked him on the back of his head.

"Don't act like you're happy he's leaving, Bakugo," Kirishima said. "You were just complaining to me about how the only guy in the class that could match you in a fight was leaving, and that you'd be stuck with Midoriya again." Bakugo whirled around, fire in his eyes.

"Shut up you damn bastard!" he yelled. Kirishima rolled his eyes, unfazed by Bakugo's antics. Mina's phone buzzed, and she looked at it, then grabbed Tsuyu's arm.

"It's time! Go get your man, girl!" she yelled, pushing Tsuyu towards the door. Tsuyu took a deep breath, then opened the door. Chiraka and Midoriya were kneeling on the ground, faces green. Uraraka was getting sick behind a bush, and Tsuyu saw Mei wave at her before driving off, nearly running on the sidewalk before narrowly avoiding a light post. Tsuyu stared for a second before running to Uraraka. She dizzily sat up, holding her stomach.

"Never," she groaned, "never again."

"That girl," Chiraka gasped, "is the worst driver I've ever seen."

"How did she even do that?" Midoriya wheezed. "How did we end up backwards on the highway?"

Tsuyu helped Uraraka stand up. "Didn't take the bus?" she asked, Uraraka shaking her head in response and clasping her hand over her mouth. Tsuyu made sure she could stand on her own, then turned to Chiraka, who had stood up and was massaging his temples. "Come inside, Chiraka. We all wanted to say goodbye to you," she said.

Chiraka smiled and grabbed her hand. He looked at Tsuyu, and his jaw dropped as he realized what she was wearing. Tsuyu had a green, low-cut dress ending just above her knees, and had a set of black heels. Her eyes were framed by dark eyeshadow, and her naturally long eyelashes had a thin coating of mascara. A gold necklace, inlaid with emeralds, twisted around her neck, and a set of matching emerald earrings completed her jewelry. Chiraka stared, dumbfounded, before speaking.

"Holy shit…" was all he could muster. Tsuyu giggled and led him towards the dorms. As she opened the door, he looked around in awe. Midoriya and Uraraka followed them and were stunned at the sight. The place had been completely transformed; the middle of the room held a dancefloor, there were streamers and confetti on nearly every surface, there were rows of food in the kitchen, and everyone in the class was smiling at Chiraka. He took in the sight for a few minutes, then turned to the class, a tear in his eye. "You didn't have to do this," he said, smiling, "am I really worth that much to you all?"

Mina smirked and raised her fist. "Plus Ultra," she told him.

He smiled back and raised his fist in reply. "Plus Ultra," he whispered, and as the music started, he ran to join his friends.

_Three hours later…_

The party was finally dying down. Chiraka and the rest of the class was sitting around the kitchen, finishing off the last scraps of food.

"So Chiraka," Kirishima asked, "what would you say has been your favorite part of your visit?" Chiraka went silent and thought for a few minutes, then spoke.

"Honestly, I can't choose just one thing that stood out to me. I've never had any friends this close to me before, and I haven't known anyone this kind and generous for more than four years now. And I think it's safe to say, I don't think I ever will after this." A collection of "aww" rose from the group of students at his words, and Mina nudged his side.

"So, what do you think of Tsu?" she asked teasingly. "We girls spent a long time getting her ready." Chiraka looked over to Tsuyu, an amused look in his eye at her blush.

He stared for a few moments, then looked to Mina and saw she was drinking a soda. A massive, evil grin crossed his face as he said, "Call me French, cause I'm having frog legs tonight." Mina spat out her drink and burst into laughter with the rest of the class. Tsuyu blushed harder and whipped him with her tongue, but Chiraka caught it and yanked her over to him, pulling her onto his knee. He laughed as she hid her face, and laughed harder as Toru sneakily reached over and stuck a condom into the bow in her hair. Tsuyu looked up at the slight tug and reached around, grabbing the condom. She looked at it for a moment, face draining white, before throwing it back at Toru. She glanced at Chiraka and flashed an evil grin identical to his, then turned back to Toru.

"It wouldn't fit anyway," she said, and the class laughed even harder, the girls' faces blushing slightly. Tsuyu laughed along, then made eye contact with Uraraka. She smiled back, but flashed Tsuyu a look that screamed _Bitch we gotta talk_. Tsuyu looked away, embarrassed, and leaned against Chiraka's chest. "I'll miss you," she mumbled into his shirt. He smiled, then wrapped his arm around her.

"We'll meet again, Tsu. I promise," he said as he stared off into the distance.

* * *

**This concludes Slaughterhouse: U.A. Shenanigans. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did making it! **

**Stay tuned for the final side story to the main****: Slaughterhouse: Visions!**

**After that is finished, I will begin working on the **

**sequel to the original Slaughterhouse: a MHA fanfic.**

**Keep a watch out for Slaughterhouse: New Mission!**


End file.
